LabyrinthTake Two
by MapleVamp
Summary: Sarah is involved in a collage play titled THE LABYRINTH 3yrs after she traversed the real one ,with jareth spying on her and a perverted co-star can sarah survive the labyrinth for take two
1. Falling tears of fleeing

Jareth gazed through the delicate sphere at the image of a young woman with chocolate brown hair and deep green eyes _"Sarah it's been three years why do you still torment me so…"_

^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~

Meanwhile that very same brunette was deeply concentrating on her role in the school production of the labyrinth_ suddenly feels as if she's being watched._

(A/N heheheheheheeeee can you guess who is watching??? *winks*) 

"Alright Clear the set places Everyone."

On that darkened stage the crystal shows an image that is very familiar to Jareth. The Image of a young and beautiful girl .her fair complexion with dark chocolate hair and those entrancing green eyes. She is again dressed in the pale green gown. He listens for a moment to what she is saying she is …Its not possible she is reciting those lines those very same lines out of a little red book that she had recited in the park. few lines that allowed him the pleasure of meeting her those lines that broke his hart.

"Just fear me love me do as I say and I will be your slave" says the boy on stage

****

:: But all Sarah sees a gaunt exhausted goblin king eyes pleading with her not to say those words offering her the world those saddened desperate eyes ::

"I…I….I c…ca…can't do this "she cries fleeing the set tears clouding her vision

(what do ya think should I continue I NEED A BETA READER PLEASE)


	2. Sucks to be you make a stupid statment

Chapter 2

__

"Our eyes are open when it suits us to see." - Erasure

A/N: hmm I am going to change this from a school play to a Collage production thanks for the reviews Everyone OH i Forgot the disclaimer in the first chappie points at sign 

Hanging on the right ----SEE PROFILE FOR DISCLAIMER 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jareth watches in shock as his lovely Sarah flee's the stage in tears of rage after almost saying the words. As the view Changes to a small well lit dressing room he watches her lips move realizing she was saying something almost too low to hear. He carefully listens to what she is muttering after reaching her dressing room... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah bursts through her dressing room door; sobbing as she Slams and locks the door. "Why? ... Why? Does it have to be Jack playing Jareth? He is nothing but a bastard of a worm who thinks he can have anyone... asshole," she spat out venomously as she remembered the stunt he had tried Pulling on the first day of rehearsal...(A/N: i will explain what He did later) *Sarah hears someone banging on the door* 

"Sarah, SARah come out we have to rehearse" the director demands. 

" I won't work with Jack anymore Liz" Sarah quietly hisses.

As Liz the director takes out her key and opens the door to Sarah's dressing room looking angry as a bull seeing red. She shouts " WHY NOT??? "

Sarah screams back "BECAUSE ELIZABETH HE IS A SLIMEBALL WITH AN OVERACTIVE SEX DRIVE AND NO MIND!!!!!"

"Oh come on SAR, Jack is not that bad. Please will you give him One more chance for mee" Liz implores on her knees.

"NO! I would sooner do this play with the **_REAL _**goblin king than go out on the stage with that **pervert**!!!"

"What are you talking about Sar???" Liz asks looking alarmed and very confused. 

Sarah lowers her head chocolate tresses flowing around her face shielding it from her friends piercing gaze ."H-he tried to grope me backstage during the first rehearsal he would have gone farther had you not yelled at us to get on stage at that moment" Sarah stutters out slowly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: ok folks what do you think... wonder what Jareth Will do to poor little jack (don't ya just want to ring his little Neck)... oh and thank you very much** firstrainbowrose & Kushelkitten **for editing and betaing this chap 

Suzuka Blade: accepts Jareth & Sarah e-plushies happily

Harrypotter_f9r: thanks for the tip

TerpintineMind: sorry i confused you but i was trying to get all that down on paper before i forgot it 

dreamoon: lol i would love another beta ( i think betas go threw and edit comment on chaps as well as helping get rid of writers block)

Carly: lol well if the court of the Queens says to continue who am i to say no ... ^v^ 

Natalie: sure i will join as soon as i get some spare time 

amythist-angel: sorry if that confused you she is doing the play to raise money for the production department at her collage and to receive a grade...REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
